Just a small thing
by fan44
Summary: I'm pretty sure it was just me, but I thought that Sherlock crossed/demolished many lines when he drugged Mycroft. So this is what I think Mycroft's reaction is to S3 E3. (Mentions of Anthea.)


OK. So I thought that what Sherlock did, drugging Mycroft was a big thing. Like does anyone remember that Sherlock physically attacked Mycroft in S3 E1 and no one said anything about it? S yes I think this was bigger than that and both happened in such a short time ...so you know what to expect.

* * *

Mycroft was 25 when first time it happened. He was meeting an old politician. Someone he had kind of thought above goldfish level. The meeting itself was fantastic, the man was completely taken by Mycroft. He even agreed to help Mycroft in a parlment matter. . It had been 9 months since he had joined politics and now he was starting to think that Sherlock was right. Let the country solve its own problem. People were always ALWAYS trying to prove that they were better than him. Now finally he had someone who was actually giving him some credit. Someone who was accepting that he was the best thing to ever happen to Britain's politics.

Everything was so nice and the naive 25 year old didn't suspect a thing when a whisky glass was handed to him. He was so glad to finally have someone who accepted his intelligence, that he drank the whisky. But after all he was a Holmes. The aftertaste told him all he needed to know.

It took 6 days for him to recover from the poison. It took 2 months to destroy that man. Most importantly it took 3 months 2 week and 5 days before he could accept any food from anyone.

After the first time he was careful, only eating with his allies, never having anything which his host himself was not having. Still there was a second time.

This was the 2nd week of Anthea in the office; his 32nd secretary. (For some reason they always ended up leaving in a week or two.) They were working on a treaty which would have kind of made world peace achievable. Mycroft was working on it for past 6 months. All delegates were finally ready. As a celebration he made himself a cup of tea, with lots of cream. This time it was the cream and it was fast.

When Mycroft opened his eyes in ICU it had already been 2 weeks. The treaty was destroyed. It was Anthea who had guessed it to be a poison. Making sure that no one fed him an aspirin. That made her position final. His 32nd secretory became his right hand women and the closest thing he had to a friend.

It took 3 years for that treaty to happen again. But Mycroft. ... He went to eating only with family. No one else was allowed to touch his food. He became a person, who looked down at small restaurants because you could never be sure who touched your food. He stopped eating takeaways. The only time he accepted tea outside was now his parents and Sherlock house. It took him a year to accept that he could not keep Anthea from touching his food. He didn't fuss much after that, she was his favourite goldfish after all.

After that nothing happened he was always so cautious and even when he wasn't Anthea was. Nothing happened till the Magnussen episode.

At first he was busy making sure that no one got to deport his brother. Then he was busy helping his brother against Moriarty. He never had time to think about those terrifying moments when he was sure that his brother had tried to kill him. The moment when he had accepted that after all this Sherlock was one of them. He hated himself for thinking like that. But that Christmas he had learned his lesson. _Caring was a disadvantage._

It was Anthea who noticed that he didn't accept tea in Sherlock's house. That he had once been 6 hour without water when Sherlock was in his office discussing Moriarty. After that day it was Anthea, who started entering periodically in the discussion room. At first he was angry for her insistence that she was just checking on them, so angry that he refused to accept the tea she offered. But when she again entered 2 hours later…with a glass of water and tea..he finally understood.

Now it was just Anthea who could touch his food. He never said anything to Sherlock. Never thought to tell him how big of a thing it was. Just as he had never told anyone that he had helped Sherlock against Moriarty. Just like he never said anything to people who told him that he was a heartless monster who let his brother die.

He never said that for a moment when the drugs were wearing out he had thought that his brother had tried to kill him. That he was sure that it was a choice between John and him so Sherlock had just left him there to die.

He just stopped accepting food from him. After all Mycroft was the heartless one. The one who was too mean. The one who didn't value human relations. After all it was just a small thing.

* * *

I am thinking of writing a sequel kid of thing for this. I have started work on the same. But I will post them once it is complete. I have a bad track record of never completing story. Please tell me what you think. Buh Bye.


End file.
